iDate with Dork & MermaidBoy
by Cibbyforeva
Summary: Gibby is heartbroken as Tasha dumped him.   In a strange twist of fate, Carly saves his life.   Gibby falls in love with Carly, asking her out on a date. Carly agrees, but only if Sam and Freddie come along to double-date with them.
1. iSave Gibby's Life

Carly Shay was sitting on her livingroom sofa after a long day of classes at Ridgeway High. She had just switched on the TV as a rerun of Girly Cow began playing. She giggled softly as she was watching the fast-paced antics upon the screen. "Too funny," she laughed.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Carly got up and went to answer it. She opened the door to see Gibby Gibson standing there and by the dejected look upon his face, Carly immediately knew that something was wrong.

"Ohhhh hi, Gibby," she said, leading him inside. "What's up? Is...  
something wrong?"

"Tasha broke up with me," Gibby said sadly. "I can't live without Tasha."

"Why did she break up with you?" Carly asked.

"She found another guy!" Gibby said with a broken heart. "How could this have happened? My mom said I'm awesome!"

And before Carly could say another word, Gibby had wrapped his arms around her, crying on her shoulder. Carly didn't know what to do or say... she just slipped her arms around him tightly, trying to help ease his pain.

Carly continued to hold Gibby as he cried when the door burst open and in walked Sam and Freddie holding smoothies. Sam looked at Carly and Gibby in shock. "Whoa, what's going on in here?" Sam cried out. "What's up with mermaid-boy?"

Gibby looked over at Sam and Freddie after raising his head from Carly's shoulder and continued to cry like a baby. "Tasha left me!" he yelled. "Why? Why?"

"That's bad chiz," said Freddie as he took another sip from the straw of his smoothie.

"My life is OVER!" was Gibby's response.

Carly was still trying her best to comfort Gibby despite the big wet spot on her shirt where he had been crying. "Gibby, please... don't say that... you have a lot to live for..." she tried to soothe him.

"No, I don't. No girl will ever love me again!" he blubbered.

Sam drank down all of her smoothie. "Momma wants another smoothie. Let's go back to the Groovy Smoothie. I can help Gibby find another woman," she promised nonchalantly.

"I don't want another woman. I only want Tasha!" Gibby insisted.

"Come on, man," Freddie spoke up, putting his hand on Gibby's shoulder. "A smoothie always helps, even during the worst of times..."

"I dunno..." Gibby said, yet his resistance was wearing down. He really did like smoothies.

"It's okay, Gibby. We are all your friends... and we promise, we will be here for you," Carly coaxed as she, Sam and Freddie lead Gibby out of the apartment. She hoped that getting out and spending time with people who cared about him would be good for Gibby after his untimely break-up with Tasha.

The iCarly gang and Gibby were on their way to the Groovy Smoothie, when Gibby, so upset due to his break-up with Tasha took a step into the street without paying any attention to traffic. A taco truck came barrelling down the street, right toward an unsuspecting Gibby. Carly screamed, and in the next instant, she had pushed Gibby aside, saving his life. In the process, Carly was injured.

Sam and Freddie were a few steps behind Carly and Gibby. Both were dazed by what had happened. "That freakin taco truck almost ran over Gibby!" Sam cried out, looking at Freddie. "They should totally revoke that dude's license. Isn't he the same chiz-ball who ran over you?" Before Freddie could answer, the two of them had took a look at Carly, horrified by all the blood.

Gibby was standing there on the curb, breathing hard as he had just escaped with his life. He looked at Carly, seeing the blood dripping down her arm. In the process of saving him, Carly had been hurt.

"Are you okay, Carly?" Gibby asked.

"Somebody call 911!" Gibby yelled. A few minutes later, they heard the blaring sirens of the ambulance. A huge crowd of people had gathered around them. The EMT's put Carly and Gibby in the ambulance to assess her injuries and to make sure Gibby was okay, too.

"You're very lucky, young lady," said the EMT to Carly. "All you need is about ten stitches, and you'll be as good as new."

"Carly, you saved my life," Gibby said, looking at her in adoration.

Freddie watched from the distance, standing next to Sam. "Ohhh no, here we go again," he said, remembering when Carly had been totally hung up on him after he had saved HER life. Now Gibby was having the same reaction toward Carly, the one who had saved him.

"Ohhh wow, the mermaid-boy likes Carly," Sam said with a little smirk.

"I think we should call Spencer and tell him what has happened," said Freddie, reaching into his pocket for his cell phone. He told Spencer all the details of the accident and assured him that Carly was going to be okay.

Carly was taken to the hospital where she was stitched up and pronounced healthy enough to go on home. Spencer came to pick up the teens. "You kids and taco trucks are a terrible mix," Spencer said on the way back to the Shay's apartment.

Gibby was sitting in the backseat of the car with Sam and Freddie. "Hey, Spencer, would it be okay if I could date your sister?" Gibby asked hopefully.

Spencer glanced over in the passenger seat at Carly who was sitting right next to him. "How do you feel about that, kiddo?" Spencer asked her.

"Well, uhhhhh..." Carly started, looking down at the bandage on her arm and lightly fiddling with it. "I guess that would be alright... as long as Sam and Freddie come along... and we make it a double-date." Afterall, they were all friends and they had agreed to help make Gibby feel better.

"Go on a date... with the tech dweeb? I'd rather shove scissors in my eye than go on a date with HIM," Sam growled.

Freddie glared at Sam. "Oh, come on, Sam. It's just one night. It won't kill you," Carly said.

"Yeah, well, dating me might be hazardous to HIS health."

"Anyways, where are we gonna eat, if I do decide to go on this date?" Sam asked.

"Just like you, Sam ... worried about where we are going to eat," said Freddie with a look of amusement. "How about Robin's Weiners? We know you love that."

"You'd take me to Robin's Weiners?" Sam said, looking at Freddie with excitement. "I might just go on this date afterall."

"Or we could go to B.F. Wangs. They have the most awesome Chinese," said Gibby, looking up at Carly in the front seat and hoping these suggestions were appealing to her.

Spencer listened with amusement, hearing the teens talking about the possible double-date. "I can drive you guys anywhere you want to go," he spoke up.

"Naahhh..." said Freddie. "I'll drive my own car."

"Freddie, you got a car?" Sam asked him with surprise.

"Just got it for my 16th Birthday, but my mom won't let me drive it anywhere yet. She's afraid that I will bring girls into my car," Freddie admitted.

"Why would girls want to get into YOUR car?" Sam cried out.

"Well, they just might if I promise to take them to eat at Robin's Weiners," he said with a smirk.

"How soon can we go on this date?" called out Sam. Her mouth was watering for a Robin's weiner.

"Sam," Carly giggled from the front seat.

"I'll get the keys from my mom and we'll go tomorrow night," Freddie spoke up. "How does that sound?"

"Alright!" Gibby yelled, stripping off his shirt in excitement and waving it around.

"We need to go clothes shopping," said Carly.

"Ughhhh! I hate going clothes shopping. I'll go only if we go to Build-A-Bra," said Sam.

"Haven't you built enough bras, Sam?" Freddie asked her.

"Wait, wait! Can I come, too? I LOVE build-a-bra!" Gibby asked eagerly.

Sam gave Freddie a nasty glare. "Do you still wear your antibacterial underwear, Benson?" Sam countered.

"No... I told my mother I was too old for that a LONGGG time ago," Freddie answered.

So it was decided that Sam, Carly, and Gibby would go shopping the next day to get clothing for the big date. And in the meantime, Freddie would get the keys to his car from his mom. Somehow, Sam told herself she would survive a date with Freddie, if it meant she got another chance to eat at the best Weiner joint in Seattle.

_**OOC: This is my first fan fic ever! Hope you like it ... and please don't forget to leave a review. Will try to update soon as I have a lot of ideas.**_


	2. iDouble Date

DISCLAIMER ::: I do not own iCarly. Sorry for not updating for a long-time, but I hope you like this chapter. I love the REVIEWS.

Carly, Gibby, and Sam went to the mall the next day to the infamous shoppe called Build-A-Bra. Carly was checking out all the color and style choices. Gibby was staring at all the bras in awe. Sam wandered off from her friends in search of the Food Court. The scent of yummy food was calling her away.

"Gibby, which bra do you think would look good on me?" Carly asked him.

Gibby's eyes about popped out of his head. He stared at Carly's chest as though trying to come up with an answer. "I- uhhhh- I .. well," he began stuttering.

Carly just giggled softly. She decided to pick the pink bra with purple hearts on it. It was an adorable selection. "Gibby, I am going to go try this on. Be right back," Carly said to him. She looked around for Sam, but her best friend was no where in sight.

After Carly had disappeared into the dressing rooms, Gibby decided to bra. He chose a black bra with soft cups. It was a double D model. He took his bra selection back to the dressing room to try it on. A few minutes later, he walked out of the dressing room, wearing the bra over his naked chest. He walked up to the saleslady and asked, "Hey, Lady, does this bra look good on me?"

The elderly saleswoman gasped in shock, seeing Gibby wearing the huge bra atop his man-boobs. "Holy Crap!" she cried out. "Security!"

For the fifth time in six months, Gibby got tossed out of Build-A-Bra. Gibby stood outside of the shoppe, waiting for Carly to emerge. When Carly came out of the dressing room, fully dressed and ready to purchase the bra she had created, she couldn't find Gibby anywhere. She found it curious, but went to pay for the bra.

After she paid the bra that was $24, she left Build-A-Bra, finding Gibby right outside. "Did you get thrown out again?" she said, looking at him with her hands on her hips.

"Ummmm... uhhhh... yeah," Gibby answered sheepishly. "I guess I've been bad."

"What did you do this time?" Carly asked.

"I needed to try on a bra, cuz my boobs were sagging," Gibby responded with embarassment.

"Ohhh Gibby..." Carly said with a small smirk.

Sam joined Gibby and Carly right outside of Build-A-Bra, scarfing down a humongous sausage. "Ohhh this is sooooooooooo good," Sam mumbled in between bites of the yummy meat-product.

"Sam!" Carly reprimanded, knowing that her friend's mind had been on food and not building a new bra for their double-date tonight. "Where were you? I got my new bra... and you got NOTHING!"

"This isn't nothing!" Sam exclaimed, shaking what remained of her sausage in front of Carly's face. "And besides, Fredwardo was right, I have built enough bras!"

"I haven't," said Gibby sadly.

"Ohhh Gibby..." Sam and Carly said in unison.

*~O~*

Meanwhile, back at Bushwell plaza, Freddie had cautiously approached his eccentric and over-protective mother in hopes of getting the keys to his own car for the double-date that night. "Hey, Mom," he said, as she stood in the kitchen disinfecting the counters for about the 8th time that day.

"Yes, my little Freddie-Bear?" Marissa responded.

"I like girls," Freddie blurted out.

"What?" Marissa gasped, freaking out. "Who is it? What girl has taken my little Freddie-Bear's heart? Is it that Carly Shay? I told you she was bad news!"

"No, Mom ... noooooo! And it's not Carly!" Freddie denied, shaking his head vigorously.

"Okay, then ... who is it then?" she demanded.

"I have a date tonight..." Freddie said softly, afraid of his mom's response.

"You what? But Freddie-kins, you're just a baby!"

"I'm 16, Mom," Freddie spoke. "And don't you think that's old enough for me to date?"

Marissa stood there a moment, just staring at her son. "I think your boy-hormones are out of whack. Maybe you need a tick bath..."

"No, I don't need a tick bath..." Freddie said with a big sigh. "Mom, I just need the keys to my own car for my date. Come on, Mom. Please?"

"Okay, Freddie. But you gotta promise me three things. 1. You'll be home by midnight. 2. You will use antibacterial hand creme if you hold her hand. 3.  
You won't do what most teenage boys do when they have a girl alone in their car.  
And anyways, who are you going on a date with?" Marissa wanted to know.

"First of all, Mom, I'm not gonna be alone with her. It's a double-date. And secondly, I know all about safe sex from health class. I'm not going to do anything stupid," answered Freddie. "And if you must know, the girl I am dating is Wendy."

"Wendy? Ohhh she's such a nice girl. Good choice, Freddie-kins," Marissa praised her son. "And I am so relieved... For a moment there, I feared you'd say you were going out on a date with that... that Sam."

Freddie had a strange look on his face, but didn't respond to that comment. He reached for the keys to his Pontiac Sunfire. He had gotten away with it. It was a miracle. He was so psyched about his date ... with Sam. He wondered if he was starting to lose his mind!

*~O~*

The girls were getting ready for their date over at Carly's apartment. Carly was putting on her new bra, adjusting the cups and straps while standing in front of a full-length mirror. "We gotta hurry... the guys will be here soon!"  
Sam urged as she sat at Carly's vanity, eating a bowl of fiber nuts covered in root beer.

Sam was wearing a crumpled penny-tee that said "Toasted Clown" and a pair of cut-off jeans. Carly looked at her and wrinkled her nose. "What?" Sam said,  
mouth half-full of cereal.

"You're wearing that on our date?" Carly cried out.

Sam rolled her eyes. "And you're wearing that?" she responded, pointing to Carly's frilly little bra. "It's not like Gibby is gonna see it anyway!"

"He already saw it, Sam. He helped me pick it out while we were at Build-A-Bra!" Carly pointed out. "Can I at least help you pick out something good to put on... so you'll at least look presentable?"

"Fine!" said Sam with annoyance. She sat there pouting as Carly rummaged through her closet looking for something kewl for her best friend to wear on the double-date.

She picked out a purple blouse with a black short skirt. She handed the items to Sam. Sam looked at the garments in vivid disgust. "You expect me to wear that girly little thing?" she growled.

"Ohh come on, Sam. Live a little!" Carly responded, going to finish preparing for the date. She put a red sparkly blouse with tight denim jeans to accent her curves. She stared at herself in the mirror, grinning as she liked her appearance.

Sam continued to grumble as she tossed aside her penny-tee and cut-offs,  
standing there in nothing more than her "I Heart Vegas" panties. She wasn't even wearing a bra to Carly's surprise.

"Uhhh... can I borrow a bra?" Sam asked her best friend.

"Yes, only if I can do your hair and your make-up," Carly bargained.

"What?" Sam gasped, but she had no choice but to agree to Carly's deal.

"Okay... okay..." Sam sneered.

Carly looked through her collection of bras, finding one that was just right. It was a little big on her in the cups, so it was just perfect for Sam. It made of purple satin and had black silk straps with. "Here ya go," Carly said,  
tossing the bra over to Sam.

"Mama likey," Sam said, a look of bliss on her face as she pressed the cups against her bosoms.

With Carly's encouragement, soon Sam was all dressed for the date. "Now sit over there at the vanity while I do your hair and make-up," Carly insisted.

"I look like a freak!" Sam gasped, catching a glimpse of herself as she sat down at the vanity.

"No, you don't," Carly responded. "Freddie's mouth is gonna be watering tonight!"

"Holy chiz! What did you just say, Carlotta? You better take that back...  
right now!" Sam yelled.

Carly only giggled as she started on Sam's hair. She brushed it all back from Sam's face, putting it up in a high pony-tail. A few whisps hung down at the sides, so Carly took the curling iron and curled those stray tendrils in beautiful spirals around Sam's face.

"OMG, I look like Melanie!" Sam cried out.

"You look gorgeous, Sam," Carly reassured her. "Now hold still. It's time for you make-up."

"I hate make-up," Sam mumbled. "I am suddenly not so sure this is all worth it to get a Robin's Weiner..."

"Trust me, Sam. This all will be worth it..." Carly said with another giggle as she began to apply some light make-up to Sam's beautiful face. After Carly had applied all the make-up, Sam looked in the vanity's mirror and was in a state of awe by her face.

"Wow," was all she could say.

Just then there was a knock on Carly's bedroom door, startling both of the girls. "Who's there?" Carly asked.

"It's Gibby!" called out a voice behind the door. "Are you two decent? Can I come in?"

"Sure," Carly replied, actually anxious to see Gibby.

The door opened and Gibby entered, wearing black trousers, a black vest, and a black bow tie, with no shirt underneath. Carly gave him a once over and he was gazing at her, seeming quite pleased by her attire. "You look smoking hot tonight, Carly," he told her, giving her a wink.

"You look pretty awesome yourself tonight, Mr. Gibson," Carly responded.

"I think I'm gonna upchuck," spoke Sam, hearing their conversation.

"We should go down now to the parking lot and meet Freddie at his car. He was pretty anxious to see Sam," said Gibby, smirking at Freddie's date.

"Do you want slapped?" Sam quipped, glaring at Gibby.

"Sam, you can't slap my date!" Carly said protectively of Gibby.

"Okay, then. We better hurry outside to the parking lot so I can slap mine,"  
Sam said as she hurried into some black high heels she had borrowed from Carly.

*~O~*

Meanwhile, out in the parking lot, Freddie paced a bit nervously fearing Sam might back out on this date. His stomach was in knots. Totally prepared for the date, Freddie had on attire identical to Gibby's, but had worn a white satin shirt beneath his own black vest.

Finally, Gibby exitted the building with the two teenage girls. Freddie could only stare as Sam got closer. "Eyes up, dude," Sam said as she saw his gaze land upon her chest. She blamed the whole thing on the bra Carly had loaned her.

"Sam... uhhhh... you look..." Freddie said in amazement over Sam's appearance.

"Spit it out, Freddork!" she hissed.

"You're beautiful, Sam," he finally finished.

Sam stared back at Freddie, speechless for moment. She actually blushed as she absorbed the compliment he had given her. "And you look less dorkish than usual," was her reply, and that comment was actually the sweetest one she had ever given him.

"Uhhhh... okay," Freddie said, tearing his eyes away from Sam. "Let's go."

They all piled into Freddie's car, Sam in the front seat next to Freddie while Gibby and Carly took the backseat. Freddie started the engine while Carly smiled over at her date. Freddie backed out of the parking space and moments later they were headed toward Robin's Weiners.

Stay tuned for Chapter Three ::: iWant to Go Camping


	3. iWant to Go Camping

DISCLAIMER ::: I do not own iCarly. This chapter is short and sweet, but I hope you'll love it!

Fifteen minutes later the iCarly gang and Gibby had arrived at Robin's Weiners.  
Sam was so excited she was jumping up and down in her seat.  
"Calm down, Weiner-Loving Girl," Freddie said to Sam.

Sam glared at Freddie, but then glanced over the weiner stand longingly. Meanwhile, Gibby proceeded to try to take hold of Carly's hand. At first Carly was hesitant, but then she gave Gibby a little smile and allowed him to hold her hand.

"Well, are we getting out of this car or are we just gonna sit here and stare all day?" Sam demanded of her friends.

Gibby ripped off his vest eagerly and said, "Let's hit the hotdog stand!"

Laughing softly, Carly and Freddie began getting out of the vehicle. Sam had already jumped out as well. Gibby followed. Sam ran up to the hotdog stand to place her order. By the time Carly, Freddie, and Gibby got to her side,  
she was already shoving a 12 inch weiner down her throat.

"Slow down there, Princess Puckett," Freddie warned. "Don't choke yourself." Sam tried to make some sort of witty reply, but her mouth was full of the meat product she had been enthusiastically munching on.

After ordering their food, Gibby and Carly sat down together at a picnic table.  
Gibby asked Carly, "Didn't you guys go to Mount Baker National Forest in search of Bigfoot?"

"Actually, yes we did," Carly answered. "It really was quite an adventure."

As Freddie and Sam joined Carly and Gibby at the picnic table, Freddie spoke up.  
"We should go there sometime soon. That would be awesome."

"I have a new tent and sleeping bags," Gibby said eagerly.

Sam was too busy eating her weiner to say anything. Freddie watched her with an expression somewhat bordering between fear and awe.

"So, when is this camping trip of ours gonna take place?" Carly asked the guys.

"I say we go this weekend," said Gibby. "Freddie, we will load up your car ...  
and we'll go. It'll be a blast."

"I don't know if my mom will let me stay in a tent with girls," Freddie responded. "And she'll flip out, worrying about ticks."

"You'll be fine, Frednerd. Just remember to pack your antibacterial undies,"  
Sam teased him.

A couple of minutes later, Freddie heard his cell phone ring. "Excuse me ... I got a call," he said, looking uneasy when seeing the call was from his mom.

"Is it your mommy calling?" Sam taunted, trying to look over Freddie's shoulder as he prepared to take the call.

"Shhhh..." Freddie warned, not wanting his mom to hear Sam's voice, cuz then if his mother knew it was Sam he was dating, he'd be in deep trouble.

Freddie answered his phone and as soon as he pressed the button he could hear his mom speaking very loudly and he couldn't make out a word of what she was saying. "Mom?" he said, trying to get a word in edgewise.

"FREDWARD BENSON, I called Wendy today to confirm this date you were supposed to have with her. And she told me that she had no interest in dating you, and she had no knowledge of this so-called date," growled Marissa. "So, who are you dating,  
Fredward? Tell me NOW!"

"I- I- uhhhh..." Freddie suddenly began to stutter.

"It's ... uhhhh ... Carly," he replied on the phone in an almost-whisper.

"Carly!" his mother screamed. "That girl tried to kill you! What in the world are you thinking?"

Freddie suddenly ended the call abruptly for fear Sam would speak, causing his mom to have some sort mental breakdown. He turned off his phone so she would not be able to call again.

"What was that about?" Sam asked Freddie suspiciously.

"Uhhh ... my mom ... uhhh ... wanted me to make sure I used my ointment," he spoke softly,  
sounding embarrassed.

Sam looked at him strangely and quipped, "I'm not even gonna ask."

Everyone got busy eating their weiners and once Sam was finally full, they all piled in the car. On the drive back, they were discussing their exciting camping trip that eagerly awaited them on the weekend.

Once they got back to Bushwell Plaza, Gibby tried to sneak a kiss. "Sorry,  
Gibbs," Carly told him sweetly. "I do not kiss on the first date." Gibby actually blushed.

In the front seat, Freddie and Sam had overheard and they were looking at one another awkwardly. "Don't get any ideas, Fredweinie," Sam said to him in growl.

Freddie smirked, but Sam was pretty sure she saw some disappointment lurking there behind his brown eyes. "Thanks for tonight though..." she said softly. "I had fun."

OOC ::: What do you think will happen in the next chapter entitled "iSleep in a Tent"? Will Gibby and the iCarly gang go skinny-dipping in a lake? You better stay tuned to find out!


	4. iSleep in a Tent

DISCLAIMER ::: I do not own iCarly. Please review!

It was Friday night and the iCarly gang and Gibby were all at Carly's apartment preparing for the camping trip to Mount Baker National Forest. Carly was packing the ice chest with weinies, peppy colas, Wahoo punch, and other yummy foods and drinks. Sam and Freddie were packing up the tents while Gibby was busy packing up the sleeping bags. Sam asked, "How many tents do we need? And who is going to sleep with who?"

Carly smiled and suggested, "Maybe we should sleep with our dates?"

Gibby very much liked the sound of that and cried out loudly, "Alright!"

"We should go out and buy me an extra large tent then, because I can't stand being so close to Freddie," Sam quipped.

Freddie glared at Sam as he prepared to carry the tents out to the car. Gibby joined him, carrying several sleeping bags. Sam was left alone in the apartment with Carly.

Sam approached her best friend and asked, "So, Carls, do you like Gibby?"

Carly blushed and replied, "To be honest, I kind of do like him. He's cute and sweet and..."

"You like Gibby! You like Gibby!" Sam began teasing her friend relentlessly.

"Shut up! Not like you don't like Freddie!" Carly growled in response.

"Who said I like the nub?" Sam yelled.

Freddie and Gibby returned just then, and Freddie asked, "What's all the yelling about in here?"

"Ummm... nothing. We were just discussing the Middle East," Carly said quickly.

Freddie looked at them suspicously, wondering what the girls had actually been discussing. "Are you sure you girls weren't talking about me and how cute I am?" Gibby asked.

"How did you know?" Carly asked Gibby in amazement.

"Cuz my mom said I'm awesome!" Gibby exclaimed.

"Let's get going," Sam spoke up. "I'm ready to roast some weiners on the fire."

"Yeah, we can go. The car's loaded," Freddie responded. "But first, let's make sure you girls have everything packed."

"Ohhhh ... you don't want to forget your little dweeb cams, Freddie," Sam said to him with a sarcastic smile.

"All my dweeb cams are packed, Princess Puckett," he promised her as he grabbed the huge ice chest which was packed to capacity, his muscles straining as he carried it out the door.

Carly and Gibby were carrying their suitcases, plus Carly was also carrying Sam's since Sam was too lazy to carry her own. Sam grabbed a couple of fat cakes on the way out incase she needed a snack on the way there. "Mount Baker National Forest here we come!" Sam yelled as they all headed out the door.

*~o~*

Carly and Gibby piled into the backseat together and Sam got into the passenger's seat next to Freddie. Soon they were on the road and headed toward the campground. Gibby reached over and took Carly's hand into his own. She looked over at Gibby and smiled. Sam glanced in the backseat and noticed Gibby and Carly holding hands. She snorted and then looked back at the road.

Forty-five minutes later they had arrived at Mount Baker National Forest and found their campground. Soon the guys had their tents erected beneath the trees while Carly was unpacking the rest of the items from the car. Sam was busy munching on fat cakes and complaining of hunger.

After a delicious meal of roasted weinies, Gibby suggested a nice swim in the nearby lake. "But we don't have any swimming suits though," Carly said with disappointment as they stood near the lake.

"That's perfectly fine," Gibby replied. "We'll skinny dip."

"Ohhh I don't know about this," Freddie said with a look of trepidation.

"Don't be a baby, Benson," Sam grumbled at him. "You're not scared, are you?"

As Sam and Freddie were talking, Gibby started getting undressed. He threw his shirt aside followed by his trousers. Then he took off his boxers. He stood there totally naked and unashamed. "So, Carly, whattya think?" he asked her.

The iCarly gang looked at Gibby with total disbelief. "Ohhhh Gibby," Carly said softly as she gazed at him.

Gibby asked, "Who's getting undressed next?"

"Sam!" Freddie spoke up.

"Dude?" Sam gasped. Freddie had just volunteered her to be next? How could she possibly get out of this one?

"Only if you go next," Sam bargained with Freddie.

"Alright," Freddie promised, waiting quietly then to see if Sam would actually get undressed.

Sam started taking off her clothes. First her top, then her pants. She stood there in only her bra and her "I Heart Vegas" panties. Freddie swallowed hard.

"Ummmm... nice panties," Freddie commented.

Sam smacked Freddie with her panties after taking them off. She threw her bra aside and quickly jumped into the lake so no one could see her woman parts. "Your turn, Fredweinie," she called out to him from the water.

He groaned and started taking off his clothing. In a few moments, he was entirely naked. Gibby whistled loudly, startling Freddie. "Carly's turn!"  
Gibby cried out.

"But I'm shy," Carly spoke as she stood near the edge of the water.

She quickly took off all of her garments and jumped into the lake as soon as she had whipped off her panties. "This water is yucky," she complained as she swam over toward Gibby.

Gibby dunked his head underwater, taking a huge drink. He puked up a little bit and said, "This tastes good."

Sam and Freddie were playfully splashing each other as they swam close in the lake. Sam dove under the water and bit Freddie on the thigh. "Something bit me!" Freddie cried out fearfully.

"That was me, internet-boy!" Sam replied as she emerged from underwater.

All of the sudden they heard a noise that chilled them to the core of their inner beings. It sounded like a horrible mournful wailing call. "What in the hell was that?" Carly gasped in fear.

"It sounded like my mom!" said Freddie.

Gibby's lower lip trembled and he clung to Carly in terror. "I want- want my mommy!" he sobbed like a small child.

They all quickly got out of the lake and began dressing as fast as they possibly could. A few moments later, they had returned to their campsite. "What the hell was that?" Carly asked again, totally freaked out by the horrific sound.

Freddie spoke up and said, "We should all four sleep in the same tent to protect one another."

"Momma will protect you, Freddikins, don't worry," Sam promised him, ruffling his dark hair.

They all got dressed for bed inside the largest tent, and Carly got the sleeping bags ready. Soon they had climbed into their sleeping bags and attemped to sleep, yet the frightening sounds of the forest kept them awake.

The two girls were sleeping side by side, with the two guys on either side of them. Gibby was fearful, so he kept hanging onto Carly. "It'll be alright,  
Gibbs," she promised him as they cuddled.

Sam kept her pocket knife near her incase of a midnight attack. Freddie real quick put his tech cams on the side of the tent in hopes of getting a glimpse of the thing that had been making those horrid sounds. He then lay down in the sleeping bag next to Sam. "Good night, Princess Puckett," he whispered to her.

"Shut up, Freddork," she responded. "Mama's sleepy..."

OOC::: Stay tuned for the next chapter! And what do you think is making those awful noises?  



	5. iSee BigFoot

At approximately 3AM, Carly woke up in need of going to the bathroom. Afraid of meeting up with the creature that was making those strange noises, she awakened Freddie.

"Freddie!" she whispers softly, trying not to wake anyone up besides Freddie. He finally moaned in his sleep, rolled over, and looked at her.

"What's wrong, did my mom finally get hit by a bus?" he asked sleepily.

Carly responded, "Well, um, nooo, but would you take me out to go to the "bathroom"? I really need to go. Please, for me?"

Freddie groaned and then finally said, "Fine, okay... but why couldn't you ask Gibby?"

Carly blushed and replied, "Well, I didn't want to wake my precious Gibby."

"Oh, brother. Let's go," Freddie sneered. Quietly, the two walked over to the opening of the tent. Freddie poked his head out, looking for any strange animals.

"It looks okay," Freddie said in a whisper. Carly and Freddie left the tent, and Carly began looking for a tree to do her "business" behind. After Carly found her tree, Freddie realized that he need to go as well.. He found a tree and started to do his business. When he started to pull his pants up, he heard the most horrifying scream he had ever heard.

"FREDDIE!" Carly yelled at the top of her lungs. Fearing the worst, Freddie ran toward Carly's direction, his pants down to his ankles.

"Carly, what's wrong!" he shouted.

"I-I-I j-j-just saw Bi-b-big-bigfoot!" Carly stammered.

"Oh no, I knew it was Bigfoot!" Freddie exclaimed.

"CARLY, FREDDIE!" Sam and Gibby yelled.

Carly and Freddie turned around to see Sam and Gibby running toward them. Gibby took Carly in his embrace, hugging her tightly.

"What's wrong, babe?" Gibby asked smoothly.

"I saw Bigfoot!" Carly shrieked.

"Did he look tasty?" Sam asked, licking her lips.

The rest of the gang glared at Sam, who wasn't taking this seriously.

"What?" Sam demanded. "I'm hungry!"

"Okay, let's get back to the tent before we have anymore 'encounters'," suggested Gibby.

Sam tossed Freddie over her shoulder and began running towards the tent. Gibby took Carly's hand, and together they followed Sam and Freddie.

Once they got back to the tent, Sam helped Freddie pull his pants up and zip them. "Uhhh, thanks," he said a bit sheepishly.

Sam grinned. "Never thought you'd get caught with your pants down, did ya, Fredward?"

Carly was trembling in Gibby's arms once they had gotten back in the tent. "What are we gonna do?" Carly said in a whisper. "Bigfoot's out there."

"It's okay, Carly. I'll protect you," Gibby promised, looking down at her face with tenderness.

"Ohhh Gibby, you're so big and strong," Carly said as she was rubbing Gibby's arms, caressing his muscles.

Sam looked a bit nauseated as she looked on. "I'm starving," she whined, suddenly turning her attention onto Freddie. "Freddie, get me a FatCake!"

Freddie tossed her a FatCake quickly, almost as if he feared she might "bite" him.

"Sam, your appetite never ceases to amaze me," Freddie said with a cute little smirk.

"Ohhh Freddie, that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me," she said in between bites of her precious FatCake.

"Sam, how can you EAT at a time like this? BigFoot's out there and he might eat US!" Carly cried out.

"At least I won't die hungry," Sam said with a shrug. Freddie just looked at Sam, that half-smirk still on his face. He had no clue how they were going to get out of this. It looked like they were trapped in this tent... at least for tonight. He sat down on the sleeping bags, pulling Sam down beside him as she was licking FatCake residue off her fingers. He could think of no one he would rather be trapped with or possibly die trying to protect. Trouble was, he had no clue how to tell this girl his feelings.


End file.
